Silver Diablo R521WMS
Silver Diablo R521WMS 'is a Attack-Type Bey that is used and owned by HaZen Red. He is The Twin brother of Silver Angelo R522WMS and It's Evolution is Golden Diablo SFR:M Face Bolt: Pegasus IV The Face Bolt depicts "Pegasus", one of the 88 constellations in space. Unlike the two previous Pegasus Face Bolts, this features a more stylized design. The "hair" of the Pegasus is now longer and resembles a lightning bolt. The "P" and "S" letters now do not resemble letters but instead, lightning-like designs. Fire-like designs now appear above those designs and Pegasus' eyes are now red with a red hue, a blue outline, and a white color on a black Face Bolt. However, this version of the Face Bolt has the lightning-like designs whited-out, and the design of Pegasus' face is white. Energy Ring: Pegasus II *'Weight: 3.1 grams Pegasus II, the successor to the original Pegasus Energy Ring, still features the designs of a Pegasus' wings and head opposite of one another. The wings appear much larger and feature the words, "PEGI" coloured in red, but they appear blurry and can be visible if one were to squint their eyes. Pegasus II also appears more circular and wider than Pegasus with four small gaps caused by Pegasus' wings and heads. Due to Pegasus II's weight; 3.1 grams, it is among the heaviest Energy Rings of all and thus, has great potenital when used with Defense-Type customizations. Attack: 5 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 1. Fusion Wheel: Gravity *'Weight:' 33.8 grams Gravity is coloured a metallic black and is a circular Wheel. It features three curved pockets meant for the Destroyer Ring to rest on with two holes on each pocket for a total of six holes. The pockets also form the three sides of a triangle as well. Between the three pockets however, are three jagged protrusions with three red dot stickers, which are meant to emulate the face of Medusa. These jagged protrusions also serve as pockets for the Destroyer Ring to rest on and have a "v-shaped" protrusion as well. In a side-view, Gravity is quite thick with five sharp designs protruding upward around the pockets. Gravity's gimmick is it's Dual-Spin ability, made for Right-Spin and Left-Spin. This is possible as Gravity does not contain the walls that block it from being inserted to an opposite-spin Launcher. The only other Wheel compatible for Dual-Spin is Variares. Gravity has four Modes, Right-Spin Defense, Right-Spin Counter, Left-Spin Defense, and Left-Spin Counter; but generally as Defense Mode and Counter Mode. In Defense Mode, the three holes are visible and in Counter Mode, the three holes are covered. Performance-wise in Defense Mode, the plastic indents of Destroyer cover the jagged protrusions which increases metal on plastic collisions, creating less recoil. In Counter Mode, the jagged protrusions are visible and Destroyer does not come into any contact; this maximizes Gravity's surface area and increases Smash Attack. Although Gravity was labeled as a Defense-Wheel, it suffers from recoil in battle. Recoil is never a plus for Defense so because of this, Gravity has found it's real use in Attack. Although there is no recommended Mode for Gravity, it features high and powerful Smash Attack capability and has become top-tier as a result. Ranking amongst Wheels such as Beat, Variares, and Fang. It should be worth to note that Gravity has more consistent Smash Attack in Right-Spin therefore, Left-Spin should only be used against Defense-customs with rubber-based Tips such as RS and CS. Spin Track: Eternal Defense 145 *'Weight': 3.6 grams ED145 features three "wings" which rotate around the Track freely. The wings are similar to that of WD145 and can expand from its normal size if its pulled outward. Because of their free-spinning nature, they can be used in Defense customisations, such as MF Earth Bull ED145WB; however, the defensive capabilities of this part are not as effective as C145, as it does not absorb hits as successfully. The wings which rotate are hindered without the mechanism of a bearing, hence creating a force of friction between the wings and the body of the Track, in turn resulting in less significant damage absorption. Furthermore, it is easy for the low attacker’s Wheel to be caught between the Wheel and ED145, hence causing a lot of recoil and spin reduction to the Defense customization. When used with AS/WD/EWD/ES/HF\S it can minimize recoil from almost any floor-scrape. This is the only feature that its successor, TR145 doesn't have. Performance Tip: Left Rubber Flat (LRF) Left Rubber Flat is the opposite Performance Tip of Right Rubber Flat. While retaining the same basic appearance, the star-shaped pattern points to the left (when viewed on an upright Beyblade, hence the name.) This makes the Beyblade more aggressive when spinning to the left, rather than when spinning to the right which its counterpart, Right Rubber Flat, does. It provides high and aggressive movement, however there is a downside. Despite its fast movement, it hardly leaves the Beyblade with enough Stamina to defeat its opponent. Overall, Left Rubber Flat is a great Tip for Attack-Types but is terrible in terms of Stamina. It is a translucent black in colour with red for the rubber tip. Attack: 6 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 0 Special Move:Tag Battle Fusion Trap Breaker- During A Tag battle With his brother Silver Angelo, Silver Diablo can Merge with his brother And his Attack Power Increases By 10 times as well as Defense Power During this Time They can Choose To Defend Against their opponent's Attack Or Attack With Their Combined Special Move which is when They Split themselves into 4 and Spin in a circle to great a tornado Which Then Blows All Enemy Bey Into a Stadium Out. Special Move:One-on-One Shattering Defense- During A One-on-One Battle Silver Diablo is Able to Activate Shattering Defense which when activated When Bring Down the defense Power of the enemy to 0 And Temporary Stun The opponent for a minimum of 5 secs and Maximum of 10 seconds. Triva This Bey Is Consdiered as Perfection Except For the problem That Both tag and One-on-One Battle Special Moves Can Only Be used 2 times Per Battle this was Perfected When He Envoles.